Robert Herrmann
Name: Robert Herrmann Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th Grade (Senior) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Music (mainly classical), badminton, and studying about medicine. He also enjoys books. Appearance: Robert's height is relatively shorter than most of his friends. He is 5'7, though he generally doesn't mind and the thought of being shorter than most students never crosses his mind. Although appearing slightly chubby, Robert is actually only 166 pounds, with slim arms and legs. He is exceptionally confident about his image, except he is usually upset when others refer to his hair, which runs to his upper neck and has a chocolate brown color, with a few blond streaks throughout his hair. His hazel-green eyes bring attention to his face, and he is always found smiling which seems to brighten up the color in his eyes. He is hesitant to show his teeth on the account of having a bad dental history, and his teeth aren't the whitest. Robert also doesn't mind the few zits that spawn on his nose, though he tries to get rid of them, they end up coming back after a day or two. Robert is generally pale, with small ears. Robert usually wears comfortable clothing, such as a t-shirt and sweatpants, though for school he changes into a collared, short sleeved shirt and jeans. On his neck, Robert wears a necklace depicting the outline of a wolf's head. He also sports relatively old shoes, black and marked with mud, as he is afraid to waste money on things 'unnecessary' like shoes. Biography: Robert takes pride in knowing his ancestry, considering himself to be a German as well, although he doesn't take part in the culture nor the language. His father, Nybol Herrmann, and mother, Lauren Bieber, were both born and raised in Auggen, Germany. Auggen was a fairly small town, and everyone knew each other. Nybol and Lauren both went to school with each other and fell in love. However, jobs in Auggen were difficult to find, and Nybol found himself unemployed at times. The two decided it would be best if they were to emigrate into the United States, where they both had Robert. When one asks Robert about his childhood, Robert usually responds with the memory of March 15th, 2000. His mother was seemingly gravely ill, and the doctors were unsure what was bothering her. Many of the symptoms included swelling (primarily of the back of the neck and mouth), a strange fever, extreme fatigue, and a sore throat. Determined to save his mother in fear of losing her, Robert tried to read medical books in the library, but of course, they were beyond his comprehension. Two days later, the illness was at its worst, but the doctors finally diagnosed the disease (mononucleosis, as well as mumps. His mother also had other medical complications, such as a bad heart and back pains.) and she became healthy after two months of rest. though Robert could never forget his fear of her getting sick again. Thus, he made it his goal to become a doctor, feeling revere for the men who possibly saved the life of his mother. As an child, he was kind to anyone he met and hardly ever took something for granted. Socially awkward, though, he was bored most of the time, until he picked up reading. He looked up to his parents, seeing them as nice, loving people. He wanted to be like them, and though he had a little amount of friends, he treated them all kindly. He had no siblings, though he never considered wanting one. Robert was generally happy during his childhood, smiling very often. At school, Robert generally was picked on for not being involved in sports, nor any good at them (mainly due to always studying or playing music). One day, he stumbled upon a Badminton club and joined, and immediately enjoyed the sport, eventually becoming proficient. He enjoys a sport in which teams aren't required. Through Badminton, he was decently fit and healthy, though lacked muscles. Robert also enrolled himself in music lessons. After school he studied music theory, and also took piano lessons. Ever since he received a piano for his 14th birthday, he practices everyday for at least an hour. When he isn't playing music, Robert is studying for future tests or medicine. He is mainly interested in illnesses, though as a profession he longs to be a brain surgeon. He seldom studies for school, as he pays careful attention during class and memorizes things almost instantly. Robert Herrmann also finds joy in reading books, labeling himself as a bibliophile. His favorite author is H.G. Wells, and he is often found reading old realistic fiction books, though any book he can get his hands on is fine too. Eventually, Robert's eyesight dropped. His father says it is due to reading books in the dark constantly, though it did not worsen too much that he had to wear glasses. Robert also takes life guard training, deciding that it is another way of saving lives. Throughout the course, Robert learned how to work a first aid kit, swim, and perform CPR. On account of being alone most of the time, and many of his hobbies not requiring social interaction, Robert is seldom surrounded with friends. The only time he sees his friends is at lunch time during school, as he lacks time after school, with all the studying and music work he does. Due to this, he doesn't know his friends that much and vice versa. They know each other from the piano lessons they all took, and due to this, Robert feels like he can talk to them. However, he is usually silent, but helps anytime one of his friend's need it. To strangers, he is observant yet polite, liking to keep a clean image, and generally closed until he really gets to know them, which rarely happens. Advantages: Robert knows basic medical theory, and as such, can identify many diseases and wounds. Robert also has tidbits of random knowledge he gains from reading realistic fiction books. His life guard training makes him a good swimmer, and he has a chance at saving lives- given some tools or if say, someone were drowning. Disadvantages: Lack of social skills keep Robert away from others, and approaching strangers is not a strong point of his. He is also technical and is afraid to rely on instinct, believing he may be wrong. In addition, he sometimes plans things out, and when he has to change his plan he is slowed down. Also, since his medical abilities are limited to theory, he is inexperienced in healing wounds and is likely to mess up. Designated Number: Male Student no. 113 ---- Designated Weapon: Trench Knife Conclusion: Robert Herrmann, hmm... Oh, what to say? His weapon is decent compared to some of the crap that his classmates received, but it won't do much against a gun-toting madman. Sure, he might make it far with his fancy-shmancy training and 'medical theory', but he might also be killed before he even gets a word out. Maybe this one will surprise me. The above biography is as written by Palletox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Palletox, Clueless Kills: None Killed By: Drowned Collected Weapons: Trench Knife (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Robert, in chronological order. V4: *The start of something truly absurd *Last Gasp Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Robert Herrmann. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Robert's the quintessential "Who?" character from V4. The staff actually forgot he was in a DZ, hence his death by drowning (his location and inactivity were forgotten until the DZ had cleared, at which point he couldn't logically be DZed, and thus it was determined he'd swum out to sea to avoid the DZ but drowned). He's a kid who maybe could've gone somewhere, but just fell by the wayside in so many ways, I feel in large part because he had no real connections or pregame to springboard off of. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students